Mogas by Location
YOUR FORMERLY PEACEFUL HOME DISTRICT. INCLUDES THE TOWNS OF WINDHYM AND SUNSHIRE. READ MORE: Sunshire Map and Pueblonia Map Special Mogas available everywhere for limited-time Starter monster are start game: Starter monster/Kurogane.html#/Kurogane (must catch Kurogane first) 'SUNSHIRE' West Summer Road : Dinho, Lambo East Summer Road: Ronal,Alyx, Willo,Ditto,Vampiron, Waidio Warmwood Trail: Beefee, Chuuchilla, Dinho, Wasabee, Weeplet Summer Field: Barnetta, Beefee, Chuuchilla, Dinho, Lambo, Wasabee Shadowmire Edge: Alyx, Colibri, Munninn, Owlreed, Pudgy, Trolo, Melchior Miasma Depths: A.C., Melchior, Alyx, Colibri, Owlreed, Peascorp, Trolo, Turtlenie, Mona (June only and very uncommon) Mega Hole: Nar, Smok, Tenpac, Yara, PweeSeidh Shadowmire Bulwark: Alyx, Colibri, Owlreed, Peafyx, Peascorp, Pudgy, Trolo, Turtlenie Darkwood: Colibri, Owlreed, Peafyx, Peascorp, Trolo Mourningwood Pass: A.C., Colibri, Munninn, Owlreed, Peascorp, Trolo Oakford Shade: A.C., Munninn, Owlreed, Pudgy, Trolo Darkwood Vault: A.C., Alyx, Colibri, Owlreed, Pudgy, Trolo, Umbranine Spiral Cave: Nar, Tenpac, Woolf,Chiberus,Boogaleef,Nomy,Winja,skuzy Sandswirl Beach: Anee, Crabao, Leviathan, Tenpac, Weeplet, Yara Mangrove Shallows: Anee, Crabao, Leviathan, Weeplet, Yara Shellstone Beachfront: Anee, Crabao, Leviathan, Weeplet, Yara Shellstone Lighthouse: Anee, Crabao, Weeplet, Yara Bushfall: Anee, Boogoleef, Crabao, Eefree, Weeplet Swirly Dock: Boogoleef, Anee, Gnarwhale, Leviathan, Humanatee Swirly Pier: Anee, Boogoleef, Crabao, Leviathan, Momo, Gnarwhale Sandswirl Shrubwalk: Anee, Boogoleef, Crabao, Twister, Weeplet Sandswirl Point: Boogoleef, Eefree,Twister Sandswirl Peninsula: Anee, Boogoleef, Twister Sandswirl Tidal Pool: Anee, Twister, Weeplet Spiral Path: Meh, Messi, Munyu, Pudgy, Staryak, Woolf Spiral Road: Meh, Messi, Munyu, Leif, Staryak, Woolf Northside: Meh, Messi, Mimple, Munyu, Leif, Staryak Heavenly Greens Gate: Meh, Munyu, Woolf, Staryak Heavenly Greens Steps: Hakka, Mimple, Munyu, Vuvu, Zomoo Heavenly Greens Cemetery: Hakka, Vuvu, Winja, Zomoo The Rue Morgue: Hakka, Trolo, Winja, Zomoo Thornwood: Winja – can be caught here after quest, Vuvu, Yugere, Zomoo (Winja is not common after quest) Cydonia Castle: Beefee, Spike, Vuvu, Yugure, Zomoo,Weeplet,Anee Trollworthy Bridge: Faust Messi, Mimple, Trolo Windhym Roadway: Barnetta, Melodee, Siri Windhym Flower Path: Barnetta, Nomy, Siri Windhym Gardens: Melodee, Nomy, Siri, Smok Wiindhym Flowerpit: Barnetta, Booly, Siri, Tippy, Brooster Gates of Windhym: Barnetta, Booly, Siri, Starpops, Turtlenie, Flam Wyndhym Town Square: Barnetta, Nomy, Starpops, Turtlenie Gentrudes House: Trolo, Nomy, Peafyx, Pudgy, Melodee, Starpops Windhym Southshire: Barnetta, Beefee, Nomy, Peafyx, Siri, Starpops Southshire Bridge: Paul, Cathulu, Jor, Willo, WoolfLaineder MadBeetch River: Cathulu, Electrotter, Willo,Ditto MadBeetch Rapids: Cathulu, Electrotter, Jor, Leviathan, Teef Lombards Rafting Inc: Jor,Cathulu,Electrotter,Teef,Leviathan,Boxer Note: MOGAS IN THE BRAKET .......... ONLY APPEAR DURING QUEST PUEBLONIA THE TREACHEROUS PATH THROUGH THE DESERT TO PUEBLONIA AND THE IMPENETRABLE CITY OF CORTEX READ MORE: Sunshire Map and Pueblonia Map Titan's Staircase: Tama, Zeppelin, Marcuu, Lira, Parroot, Flam, Knives Electrotter Sound: Chanho, Zepplelin, Marcuu, Tama,'' Electrotter'' Fingerland Point: Chanho, Zeppelin, Jag, Yara, Lira, Marcuu, Parroot, Tama Cape Fang: Parroot, Marcuu, Tama, Zeppelin, Chanho Portal o' Ruins: Weero, Cactoo, Blix, Unitaur, Pluksop, Parroot Otterdam: Blix, Weero, Cactoo, Pluksop, Ikki, Winja, Huey Otto's House: Weero, Winja Sitnalta Plaza: lv18Unitaur, Ikki, Weero, Blix, Pluksop Sitnalta Field: lv18Cactoo, Blix, Unitaur, Ikki, Pluksop Biting Coast: Hammerdog, Pluksop, Weero, Blix, Unitaur, Ikki Sandshard Islet: Pengoo, Mars, Jag, Anee, Peascorp Surf City: Pengoo, Mars, Jag, Anee, Peascorp Sanctuary Isle: Mars, Peascorp, Jag, Syrene, Anee Talonsweep Point: Chamepo, Syrene, Mars, Anee, Pengoo Citadel of Prophecy: '''Momo, Mars '''Trance: Mars Fatewater - Blix, Weero, Cactoo, Ikki, Pluksop Evergreen Terraces - Sweetish, Roarstache, Crabone, Buffant, Burger Rogues Rendevzous - Coyotl, Titus, Nightmare, Tiano,Hanzo Sandsink - Titus, Alejandro, Nightmare, Tiano, Coyotl Rune Dunes - Titus, Alejandro, Nightmare, Tiano, Coyotl, Icevia Sandtown - Titus, Alejandro, Nightmare, Tiano, Coyotl Lobster Tornado - Mars, Pengoo, Syrene, Peascorp, Hammerdog, Pigloo, Diabao, Gold Pueblonia City Gates - Knightaur, Anboo, Radiojack, Buffant, CraboneHANZO Great Bazaar -lvl21 Radiojack, Roarstache, Burger, Sweetish, Crabone, winja Super Bazaar - Knightaur, Sweetish, Buffant, Orbz, Burger Parapets of Dawn - Knightaur, Anboo, Rourstache, Buffant, Burger Princes Perch - Knightaur, Anboo, Rourstache, Buffant, Sweetish Royal Battledome - Knightaur, Anboo, Buffant, Crabone, Orbz Dungeness Dock - Crabone, Orbz, Buffant, Roarstache Azurel Swirly Dump - Skuzy, Zeit, Syrene, Umbranine, Orbz Reeking Flats - Zeit, Skuzy, Umbranine, Pee Pee, Orbz, Twister Marshamarsha Marsh - Umbranine, Syrene, Skuzy, Zeit, Pee Pee Saltspawn Pool - Pee Pee, Umbranine, Syrene, Zeit, Orbz, Ahabs Abyss - Leviathan, Nebugon, Hammerdog,Buger Rankwallow - Shen, Syrene, Umbranine, Orbz, Zeit, Pee Pee, Nightmare Greensteps - (lv. 24) Parroot, Tauron, Tippy, Leon, Fenix Lapis Forest - Tauron, Plasmians, Leon, Lumo, Faust, Gogh Adventure Island (lv. 32) - Parroot, Plasmian, Tippy, Leon, Booly, Golerph Lazuli Grove (lv. 30) - Tauron, Plasmian, Tippy, Leon, Lumo, Winja Cerulean Pond - Parroot, Tauron, Plasmian, Tippy, Leon, Zeit, Woolf, Tutu Old Dusty Trail - (lv. 20) Parroot, Tauron, Orbz, Plasmian, Ibex, Tippy, Lumo, Vampiron Mussel Shoals - Parroot, Plasmian, Tippy, Leon, Lumo, winja, booly, golerph, nebugon Jade Copse - Brineep, Parroot, Tauron, Plasmian, Tippy, Leon, Shen, Orbz Green Mile lv31- Parroot, Gryph, Tauron,Lcevia, Plasmian, Leon, Melodee,lumo Cortex Shell-lv 35 Zeit ,Icevia, Spike,Pee Pee, Plasmians, Tenpac, Burger, hanzo, Waidio after catching black gold Note: MOGAS IN THE BRAKET .......... ONLY APPEAR DURING QUEST OR CAN BE ACTIVATED ONLY BY QUEST AND THEN FOUND IN THE WILD. Citadel In the citadel lies a test set by the oracle. There will be various rooms you need to go through, defeating the mogas you encounter. There are team battles in each one, and if you manage to beat the mogas put against you then the oracle will reward you by allowing you the chance to tame one of their mogas. Zodiac Rodeo - icevia, inburn, momo (Momo will be available to capture once you win the team battle) Orion's Chalice - Peepee, Tenpac, Ravenous (Ravenous will be available to capture once you win the team battle) Eye Of Hades - Bandito, Scorpius, Dirge (Dirge will be available to capture once you win the team battle) Murderhorn -''' Coldbear, Weatar, Clovey and Vangelis (Vangelis will be able to capture if you win the team battle) 'Borruff's Unpleasantry - '''Golerph, Tutu, Yugure, Pluskop (Yugure will be able to capture if you win the team battle) CORTEX SHELL ONLY MOGAS (SEASONAL) - LEBORDCA - ALINEREDE - PULSE - RAW PULSE - VOLCEY - NUANBRIR - EPOLAKACJ - FOUR ROBO-BUNNIES: PROTOTYPE ZERO, BEASTER, METAL-EAR, FRIEDRICH NB: THEY WERE CATCHABLE ONCE (Prototype Zero -> West Summer Road, Beaster -> Swirly Dock, Metal-Ear -> Trollworthy Bridge, Friedrich -> Madbeetch rapids) - BANDITO PURCHASE AND GIFT - ICEVIA (FINISHED AND HAS BEEN RELEASED INTO THE WILD: RUDE DUNES) - GOLERPH (FREE GIVEAWAY PERIOD FINISHED) -' SCORPIUS (PROMOTION PERIOD FINISHED) - WEATAR (PROMOTION PERIOD FINISHED, HAS APPEARED IN SKYLAR’S CHEST) - BEASTER '''(PROMOTION PERIOD FINISHED) - METAL-EAR (HAS APPEARED IN SKYLAR’S CHEST) - '''PROTOTYPE ZERO (PROMOTION PERIOD FINISHED) - FRIEDRICH (PROMOTION RE-OPENED/SKYLAR'S CHEST) - LAINEDEER (PROMOTION PERIOD FINISHED) - BANDITO (PROMOTION PERIOD FINISHED) CARD COLLECTION - SANDBURROW - VESPER - MUSHI - GNARWHALE - MARTINI - BAMF - SOUTHPAW - VESPER - TAMBO - BLACKFANG - CHELL - RAJ - TARGET - GLAB - CHERLAMPETER - WASTREL - MOGAN - ELQUE - MOUSEMALLOW - BRITOL - GROOT (All mogas can be captured too!) UNAVAILABLE IN THE WILD (only available as starter or unreleased) - TIGON (Quest for Cydonia Castle ) - MEKA (Quest of Mega Hole ) - MOMO (Momo can be found in Zodiac Rodeo in June, January, February, August and March only as it is a pisces) - CAPPRICINNO - SNO - CREAMARANIAN -YOAKE (Yoake can be found in Heavenly Greens Cementery in May only as it is Capricorn) - SHIMLY SPECIAL GRYPH - Confirmation email. HUEY - Upon completion of the tutorail BLACK GOLD - Final moga available to capture at the end of Nova's capture quest chain. JACKALOPE - After Defeat Boruff's unpleasantry battle team